Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, to memory devices including one-time programmable memory cells.
A one-time programmable (OTP) memory device is configured to have read-only memory cells, which can be programmed by a manufacturer, not a user, and is used in video game consoles, mobile phones, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, implantable medical devices, high-definition multimedia interfaces (HDMI) and in many other consumer and automotive electronics products. As the use of the OTP memory device continues to increase, it is necessary to develop technologies for satisfying technical needs associated with in-chip variation of electric characteristics of these memory devices.